Viaje al Futuro
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Lenny viaja al futuro con Dollarnator, al querer descubrir con quien se caso en el futuro. Pero todos le incubren la verdad por su propio bien. ¿Podra Lenny descubrir la verdad? BooLen (Boog&Lenny) Yaoi/Slash


Nunca e sido buena escribiendo Fanfics, pero decidi subir este ya que resivi criticas positivas por el. Perdonen algunas pequeñas faltas de ortografia, esque lo hise en wordpad xD

**ADVERTENCIA:** YAOI! SLASH! HOMBRE/HOMBRE! Este fic aunque no es fuerte tiene intencion BooLen (Boog/Lenny)

* * *

_**"Viaje al Futuro"**_

...

Era un dia normal en el Frozty Mercado, Lenny limpiaba los vidrios de las vitrinas y congeladores cuando...

-AAAAHHHH DOLLARNATOR!- Lenny grita de susto a ver como la maquina robot salia de dentro de uno de los congeladores -Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas dentro de los congeladores, MENOS SI ES PARA TOMARTE LAS BEBIDAS- le arranca de las manos una botella que bebia

-OK, OK, NO PROBLEMO! no lo volvere a hacer-

-A todo esto que hacias hay adentro?- dijo Lenny continuando con su limpieza -no me digas que siges con eso de viajar por el tiempo, que no aprendimos la leccion la ultima vez- recordando la vez que viajaron al pasado

-Diras que tu aprendiste la leccion, yo se perfectamente que no debo interferir con el tiempo, solo viajo como observador- dice la maquina volviendo a tomar la botella que bebia

-Y a donde viajaste... espera no, no quiero saber- el moreno se dio media vuelta tan solo imaginandose las locuras que la maquina pudo hacer

-Seguro que no quieres saber? podria interesarte- tento la maquina

-Porque deberia interesarme lo que una maquina haga al viajar por el tiempo- dijo sin voltearlo a ver

-Bueno, podria tener que ver contigo- apunto Dollarnator hacia Lenny

-con migo? porque conmigo? que hisiste? a donde fuiste?- el moreno se volteo a ver a la maquina con una cara de curiosidad y furia combinada

-Bueno nunca te e contado del futuro de donde vengo?, bueno fui a visitar a mi gente y dejame decirte que tu yo futuro es mucho mas agradable que tu... creo que la paternidad le a sentado bien- dollarnator dice esto ultimo con una voz un poco mas baja que hace que Lenny piense dos veces antes de preguntar

-PATERNIDAD!?...quieres decir que yo...yo...- el moreno no sabe ni como terminar la pregunta

-Acaba de nacer tu segundo hijo, es por eso que fui a mi futuro! teniamos que celebrar el nacimiento- dice la maquina rutinariamente

-SEGUNDO HIJO!?... entonces sere papa?- Lenny se sienta en un banco que tenia proximo para meditar lo que le fue dicho -... vaya... nunca lo ubiera pensado...yo... padre de familia...wou- entonces el moreno entra en cuenta de algo -un momento- se pone de pie acercandose ala maquina

-hu? que?- pregunta dollarnator haciendose un paso para atras para que el otro no se le hacerque tanto

-con quien!? con quien!? CON QUIEN ME CASE!?- dijo Lenny casi desesperadamente

-que?... no puedo decirte, estaria afectando el pasado si te digo- dijo la maquina alejandose un tanto mas

-TU fuiste el que comenzo a decirme que tengo 2 hijos y demas cosas del futuro ahora contesta!- dice mientras amenaza con una escoba que tenia cerca (?)

-Pero no puedo decirte! esta en mi codigo como robot! LO JURO!- dice mientras muestra el codigo del robot que tiene en su pantalla, con cello legal y toda la cosa

-bien... entonces llevame al futuro para verlo yo mismo, asi no estarias diciendome nada- dijo Lenny logicamente

-que?, pero eso es un hueco en el contrato es poco etico y yo...- la maquina no pudo terminar, porque Lenny ya estaba dentro de su compartimiento trasero, controlandolo internamente para que lo llevara al futuro -espera! que haces!? NO! vas a arrepentirte de esto!-

-No intentes amenasarme, tu empezaste todo esto- ambos ya estaban dentro del hoyo dimencional que los llevaba 15 años al futuro

-No lo digo amenazandote!... enserio te arrepentiras! no te gustara nada lo que veras en el futuro-

-hu? pero porque no?... tu mismo dijiste que en el futuro era mucho mas agradable no? ambos habian llegado a un Frozty Mercado mucho mas modernizado, tras la caja registradora un robot automatizado estaba a cargo de atender a los clientes, mientras otro limpiaba los vidrios. -Mmm... bien supongo que yo ya no trabajo aqui... GENIAL!- Lenny salio de dentro de Dollanator hechando un vistazo a fuera, todo era muy futurista tomando en cuenta que solo habian sido 15 años.

-Si, Si muy bonito, ya nos vamos a tu epoca?- la maquina salio de dentro del Frozty Mercado junto con Lenny

-Porque? apenas llegamos, quiero ver que me espera en el futuro- Lenny camino con una sonrisa extrañamente inusual, viendo todo lo que habia por las calles, varios carteles con fotos de un ya muy crecido Chum Chum adornaban las calles con el titulo "Presidente Chum Chum, un Nuevo Gobierno Inicia", por otra esquina varias tiendas de robots, con el titulo, "Electronicas FanMan" con las foto de Fanboy, pero ahora como todo un hombre adulto.

-Bueno quien lo ubiera imaginado?... y donde se supone que trabajo yo?...- pregunto a Dollarnator quien lo segia unos pasos atras.

Suspiro -...por aqui... pero te advierto, conocer a tu yo futuro no sera agradable- advirtio, mientras lo llevaba por la calle hacia un edificio muy alto

-trabajo aqui?... genial! soy empresario o algo asi?- Lenny se abria paso hacia el elevador de la compañia junto con el robot, emocionado de lo que podia ser

-Algo asi... digamos que... estas casado con alguien con mucho poder, que influyo mucho en ti para trunfar-

-con mucho poder?... mi esposa es rica o algo asi?...- Lenny dejo de hacer preguntas a sabiendas de que Dollanator no responderia nada mas, asi que se quedo en silencio mientras salian del elevador y pasaban por varias oficinas, por todos lados muchas computadoras muy avanzadas, parecia que la compañia era de tecnologia o videojuegos, pero poco le importaba a Lenny de que tratara esa compañia, solo queria verse a si mismo con un gran traje, corbata, tras un escritorio con gente trabajando para el.

-Bien aqui es- Dollarnator se detubo junto a una gran puerta que decia "Presidente" rapidamente Lenny penso... presidente... yo presidente de una gran compañia, pero dollarnator dio una media vuelta y salio de ahi por donde llegaron -No entraras conmigo?- pregunto el moreno.

-Yo?... No, claro que no, ya me meti en mucho problemas trayendote aqui, estas solo- dijo mientras la puerta de asensor se cerraba y el robot se iba.

-Bien estoy solo.. es ahora o nunca...- Lenny tomo una larga respiracion, antes de abrir las grandes puertas, que revelaron un enorme escritorio con enormes ventanas detras que daban una gran vista a toda la ciudad, tras el escritorio una gran silla que se veia de espaldas. Lenny trato de inclinarse a un lado para ver quien estaba sentado en ella. Pero al ver que la persona en la silla no era visible, desidio llamar su atencion -Ammmm... hola?-

La silla se dio vuelta lentamente hacia el moreno, dejando a Lenny muy sorprendido por lo que veia.

-Hu?... llegaste muy rapido pense que tardarias mas en llegar...yo...- La persona en la silla hablaba con los ojos cerrados hasta que estaba totalmente de frente a el, para darse cuenta que no era quien esperaba a lo que la persona dejo de hablar -hu?... tu...tu no eres el Lenny de esta epoca que haces aqui?-

-B...B... BOOG!?... que haces TU AQUI!?- Lenny se quedo perplejo, el esperaba verse a si mismo mucho mas maduro, por el contrario, a quien encontro fue a un maduro Boog, de 35 años quien usaba un traje negro con corbata azul a rayas, su cabello y barba eran casi igual, pero su rostro tenia un tono de madurez, y porque no?... de galanura que Lenny jamas habria imaginado en el.

-Yo trabajo aqui, esta es mi empresa, pero porque esta un joven Lenny aqui?.- el rubio se cruzo de brazos buscando una respuesta

-Vine del pasado con dollarnator porque...- Lenny fue interrumpido por un golpe que el rubio dio al escritorio

-ASI QUE FUE ESE MALDITO ROBOT! sabia que no podia confiar en el, pero ya vera... si por su culpa algo transcurre mal en el tiempo, se las vera co migo- dijo Boog amenazadoramente

-Espera, Espera, Espera... explicame todo esto... yo le dije a Dollarnator que me trajera a ver mi yo futuro, pero me trajo contigo, porque?...y como demonios el tonto de Boog que yo conoci, es ahora dueño de una compañia como esta?- el moreno trataba de masajear sus cienes, intentando detener su tic de estres.

-Mira "Lenny del pasado"... mejor regresa a tu epoca y no hagas mas preguntas, ocasionaras una catastrofe aqui si te enteras de algo mas SANTOS CIELO!- Boog comenzo a empujar levemente a Lenny para que saliera de su oficina.

-NO, NO , No, No, no...- el moreno se safa del agarre de Boog y le da la cara -quiero saber que demonios tratan de ocultarme todos aqui... y quiero que me digan DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI YO FUTURO!- Lenny grito dando un golpe con su pie en el piso de la furia.

-Shhh... tranquilo, tranquilo...- Boog movio sus manos para intentar tranquilizar a Lenny, lo que para Lenny fue algo extraño, Boog habia sido extrañamente amable y tolerante con el en el futuro, incluso cuando lo intentaba sacar de su oficina, lo habia empujado con mucha delicadeza. -Te digo que esto es algo muy delicado! no puedes verte a ti mismo, es por eso que te saco de aqui rapido!-

-Ooohhh ya veo lo que pasa aqui...- dijo Lenny mas molesto...

-enserio?- dijo Boog ahora mas nervioso que nunca -que!?-

-ESTOY MUERTO!- apunta acusadoramente -todos armaron un complot en mi contra y me mataron!... ahora no quieren que me entere! porque si me entero, frustare sus planes para el futuro!-

-QUE!?... pero que ridiculeses estas diciendo Flynn-Boyle!..- dijo Boog indignado

Lenny al escuchar su apellido se sintio como un niño al que regaña su maestro de la primaria -No digo ninguna ridicules!... si en este futuro fuera tan agradable como me dicen, ¿porque me lo ocultarian?-

-Lenny... BASTA! vete a casa... A TU EPOCA! AHORA!- Boog levanto la voz imponentemente, como todo un adulto

Pero eso no intimidaria a Lenny, menos cuando nesesitaba mas respuestas que nunca...-NO!... no me ire!... y si tu, Shlizetti... no puedes decirme lo que quiero saber... me buscare a mi mismo!- Lenny dio media vuelta hacia la puerta de salida, cuando una chica pelinegra boluptuosa y despampanante entro por la puerta.

-Señor Shlizetti, tengo al señor Flynn-Boyle en la linea 2, quiere que se lo transfiera- dijo la chica con dos coletas largas, y un mini traje de secretaria sexy rosa y amarillo.

-ammm ... puedes decirle que me llame en 15 minutos... tengo un pequeño problema aqui- dijo Boog apuntando al joven Lenny, rapidamente la pelinegra entendio lo que estaba sucediendo

-oh! por supuesto señor!- la chica estaba apunto de irse cuando Lenny al detubo

-Oh claro que no... tu me transferiras esa llamada... tengo que hablar con migo mismo!- Lenny tomaba bruscamente de la muñeca ala chica que solo intentaba safarse

-AHH... quitenmelo de ensima!- grito la chica

-LENNY!- Boog tomo a Lenny de los brazos, para que soltara a la chica, mientras esta al ser liberada corrio a su oficina -Señorita Yo! haga lo que se le ordeno! No le diga nada a ese Lenny-

-Si señor!- grito la chica antes de desaparecer por completo

-Lenny que demonios te pasa!?- Boog solto bruscamente los brazos de moreno, arrojandolos a un lado -este NO es el Lenny que conoci cuando joven ¿Porque demonios estas como loco?-

-PORQUE? como no voy a estarlo!?... algo raro esta pasando aqui y todos estan trabajando en mi contra para escondermelo!... primero Dollarnator... luego Tu... y ahora Yo!-

-...calmate porfavor!... tengo una idea... que tal, si regresamos al pasado juntos, y alla te explico todo, te parece bien?- dijo el mayor

-Mmmm... me parece bien, pero como puedo confiar en el futuro Boog, el del pasado ya era un total idiota, abusador y de poca confianza- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Vaya... enserio me veias asi en esos tiempo? No era tan malo o si?- Boog se sintio ofendido y en su cara se podia ver un genuino sentimiento de tristeza pro lo que le habia dicho

-No tan malo?... eras peor!... no me digas que no eras conciente de lo horrible que eras!- Lenny tomo rumbo fuera de la oficina

-Bueno, solia ser muy violento, pero estaba seguro que por lo menos me veias como un amigo por aquellos tiempos- Boog lo sigio camino al asensor

-un amigo!?... bromeas verdad, no hacias mas que golpearme, me obligabas a ser tu mandadero, sin mencionar que yo tenia que hacerlo todo en el trabajo... no me diras que asi como asi cambiaste y ahora eres diferente!- dijo el moreno incredulo

-SI CAMBIE, mirame! no te e levantado la mano desde que estas aqui no?... se que antes estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero madure, tenme algo de confianza-

-Bien, estoy teniendote confianza no?... estoy dejando que me lleves de nuevo a mi epoca para que me expliques todo, conformate con eso, a todo esto como encontraremos a dollarnator para regresar- ambos ya habian salido del asensor y ahora estaban dos pisos mas abajo, pero NO en la planta baja.

-Esto es el futuro... dollarnator no es la unica maquina del tiempo, solo tenemos que ir con FanMan, el es quien las fabrica, debe tener otra mas por ahi- Boog camino a otra seccion de oficinas, parecia un departamento completamente diferente, otra linea de produccion trabajaba aqui.

-Joven Bloodwoth-Thomason, podria decirme donde esta el señor FanMan, lo nesesito urgentemente- Boog se dirijio hacia un joven pelirojo, quien parecia un poco desentonado con el ambiente, mientras todos llevaban trajes de oficina, este joven llevaba un traje de cuero negro y rojo, y delineador negro profundo.

-Creo que esta en su taller privado, acabo de darle mas magia para el nucleo de sus maquinas, asi que debe estar instalandoselos- el pelirojo paso de largo con su forma de caminar elegante y con la cabeza en alto.

Lenny inclino su cabeza en duda, al no entender la platica que ambos habian tenido, Boog vio esto y decidio explicar. -En este futuro, las maquinas principales, tienes un nucleo magico, que las hace funcionar sin energia natural, ese de ahi era el mejor mago de mundo, el suele entregarnos magia que se usa para los nucleos, asi asemos las computadoras madres que dirijen la ciudad, al tener esta tecnoclogia, nuestra compañia se dedica a elaborar todo tipo de cosas electronicas, desde robots, electrodomesticos y por supuesto videojuegos- explico mientras caminaban al taller donde se encontraba FanMan.

-Claaaro... y puedes explicarme eso... pero no puedes explicarme donde estoy no?- dijo Lenny con ironia

Supiro-Te dije que te explicaria lo demas una vez estemos en tu epoca, ahora entra- Boog abrio la puerto del taller sediendole el paso a Lenny, dentro habia muchas maquinas a medio fabricar, y una persona de pie en medio de todas estas, esta persona llevaba una bata blanca como de cientifico loco, sobre una camisa morada, guantes y botas de mismo color y unos pantalones verdes, sobre su cara llevaba una mascara morada que le cubria parte de su rostro y cuello, pero dejaba asomar su pelo castaño oscuro. Y sobre todo eso, unos googles que protejian sus ojos de la luz de la maquina de soldar que operaba.

-Fanboy?...- dijo Lenny aun dudando de queien tenia enfrente

-Oohhh... no, no, no, no, no... yo soy... FanMaannnn con terminacion "MAN"!- el hombre s ecomodo sus googles al decir esto, para ver mejor con quein hablaba -OHHH LEONARD! que inusualmente joven te vez hoy!- dijo sonrientemente

-Es porque el no es el Lenny de esta epoca... vino de pasado- dijo Boog

-Ohh ya habia pensado que habias descubierto el secreto de la juventud eterna!... eso hubiera sido un gran negocio!- dijo el hombre de morado

-Como sea... vine para que me prestes una maquina del tiempo para regresarlo al pasado, antes de que se encuentre con sigo mismo... tienes una?-

-Y que pasa con Dollarnator?... para eso lo mande al pasado, para que se encargara de todas estas cosas- dijo FanMan moviendo un desarmador en el aire divertidamente

-Esa tostadora obsoleta, fue quien lo trajo en primer lugar, ahora no se donde se metio, quiero regresar a Lenny antes de que pase algo que cambie este futuro- Boog dijo en tono serio, intentando hacer que FanMan viera lo serio del problema

-Mmm... Tienes razon.. este futuro es grandioso!... o quize decir presente... como sea, por alla tengo una pequeña maquina del tiempo, puedes usarla solo rescuerda lavarla antes de debolvermela- El hombre de morado apunta a un pequeño reloj que esta dentro de una pequeña vitrina.

Boog se acerca y toma el reloj -Pero es solo es un reloj?... como viajaremos ambos?- pregunto el rubio colocandoselo en la muñeca.

-Mmm... tomense de las manos- dice el cientifico sin darle importancia, mientras sige con su trabajo

-Diuuuuuu... no- Lenny hace cara de asco ante la proposicion, a lo que Boog solo rie, y con su reloj ya programado, toma la mano de Lenny si que este se de cuenta de su movimiento repentino. -Alla vamos!- el tunel se vuelve a abrir y mientras viajan en el tiempo, Lenny se sorprende de la reaccion de Boog, no se molesto en lo mas minimo ante tomarle la mano. Sera que habia madurado tanto?.

Lenny comenzo a sentirse nervioso, temia mover su mano de cualquier manera, sentia el contacto de la mano de Boog. Y no era desagradable como penso que seria. Si tan solo el Boog de su epoca fuera tan agradable como el del futuro. Penso.

-Oye Boog...¿Que fue lo que te hiso cambiar?- ambos aun estaban por en tunel asi que Lenny tubo que usar una voz alta para hacer su pregunta y que el otro lo escuchara bien.

-Hu? Aque te refieres?-

-Me refiero... a que te hiso dejar de ser como el idiota que eras antes?-

Boog rio en silencio -Bueno... veras... basicamente- Boog suspiro como si estubiera recordando algo -basicamente... fuiste tu... si.. fuiste tu quien me hiso cambiar- Boog sonrio volteando a ver a Lenny

El moreno no pudo responder esta declaracion, ya que de un segundo a otro, se encontraban de nuevo en el Frozty Mercado del pasado.

-Bueno creo que emos llegado- dijo el rubio al no recivir respuesta de Lenny. -Supongo que querras escuchar la verdad no?-

Lenny asientio con la cabeza varias veces, habia esperado todo el dia por eso.

-Bien...- Boog tomo aire como si fuera a contar algo muy largo -Todo comenzo por estos años cuando...- la frase fue interumpida por un estruendo repentino que se escucho en esos mismos pasillos del Frozty Mecado. Otro tunel dimencional se abria, pero esta vez quien salia de el era Dollarnator, al tocar tierra, su compartimiento trsasero se abrio... y alguien salio de el. A simple vista no se podia ver quien era ya que Dollarnator tapaba la vista al indibiduo.

-BOOG!- se escucho un grito proviniente de esta persona, que para Lenny sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero donde la habia escuchado?. -Como te atrevez a dejarme exsento de todo esto! meresco que se me informe, si yo mismo estoy de visita en la compañia!-

Lenny se percato rapidamente de quien era quien veia. ERA EL MISMO!.

Todo el dia habia buscado verse a si mismo, y ahora que se habia resignado, el solo venia a buscarse.

-Le-lenny!? que haces aqui!? quien te dijo...- Boog estaba sudando de los nervios

-Dollarnator fue conmigo a informarme de todo lo que estaba pasando, fui a nuestra oficina, y "YO" me dijo que habias ido en busca de FanMan por otra maquina del tiempo... me molesta que no me allas mencionado nada!- dijo el Lenny adulto con sus manos en las caderas

-Lo siento!.. pero temia que todo se saliera de control y afectara nuetro futuro!- se escuso Boog -pero tu joven tu, es muy testarudo y queria que por todos los medios le dijera que es de su yo futuro!-

-Boog... creo conocerme a mi mismo... creo saber que quisiera escuchar, pudiste llamarme a mi- dijo el moreno mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos

El Lenny menor no podia creer lo bien que se veia apesar de su edad. En el futuro era mas maduro, tenia una cara mucho menos estrezada, llevaba un traje gris, con una camisa rosa pastel debajo, no llebava corbata, y su saco estaba abierto, lo que le daba un look mas relajado y no tan formal como Boog, pero le sentaba muy bien.

Lenny no entendia nada de lo que pasaba, Su yo futuro y el Boog futuro, estaban discutiendo, pero no discutian como en la actualidad, discutian de una manera... pasifica?... de hecho entre algunas de las acusaciones Lenny juro que ambos se reian antre si. Parecian llevarse muy bien. Y NO solo eso, incluso juraba que habia un par de guiños involuntarios entre ellos, lo que le hiso pasar un escalofrios por la espalda, haciendolo pensar muchas cosas.

-supongo que querras algunas explicaciones no?- el Lenny del futuro dijo al Lenny joven, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Lenny volteo a ver a ambos nuevamente, vio a los dos hombres del futuro un instante, a ambos parados sin hacer nada, solo esperando una respuesta de el -Sabes que...NO... No quiero saber nada, no quiero que me expliquen nada, solo quiero olvidar todo este dia!, y regresar a mi vida normal!-

Los dos hombres mayores se vieron entre si. -Estas seguro?- dijo el Lenny mayor

-Todo el dia estubiste esperando que alguien te explicara todo- dijo Boog incredulo a lo que oia del mas joven

-Si estoy seguro! solo... vayansen quieren!- Lenny dio media vuelta cruzandose de brazos dandoles la espalda.

Ambos hombres de traje intercambiaron miradas, y decidieron partir a su epoca. Por el rabillo de ojo, el Lenny joven les miraba, vio como el Boog del futuro le tomaba la mano al Lenny del futuro, este no parecia alterado por eso, de hecho le compartio una sonrisa ante el gesto, y asi el tunel dimencional se abrio llevandose a ambos, la ultima imagen que el Lenny joven vio, fue la de 2 hombres sonriendose el uno al otro.

Lenny dejo escapar un largo suspro una vez solo.

-Te dije que no saldria nada bueno de esto- dijo dollarnator quien habia observado toda la escena -al final no descubriste nada, y solo te llevaste un gran estres-

-Dollarnator... puedo pedirte un favor- dijo Lenny ignorando las moralejas e ironias que le decia el robot

-hu?... claro, que cosa?-

-Se que no puedes contarme nada de mi futuro, pero... podrias mostrarme una foto de mis hijos... solo de mis hijos nada mas, ambos... quiero verlos- La voz de Lenny era seria. No estaba molesto, ni triste, ni enojado, ni feliz, solo un poco curioso.

-Ammm... bien... creo que puedo hacer eso- El robot imprimio una pequeña foto, la cual paso rapidamente al moreno.

Lenny tomo la foto, y antes de verla la puso en su pecho escondiendola de sus propios ojos

-te importa si la veo a solas?-

Dollarnator entendio la indirecta y salio por la puerta del frozty mercado dejando al moreno solo.

Lenny suspiro, y separo la foto de su pecho hechandole un vistazo. Lenny se quedo quieto un segundo analizando la foto, sin saber que hacer, decir o pensar. Un ruido lo saco de su estado de estatua.

La campana de la puerta sono.

-Ya llege a trabajar...- Boog entro con su tipica cara de "no me molesten" y se dirijio a su juego de Chimp Chomp. Rapidamente Lenny escondio la foto en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Y despues de un par de suspiros para relajarse, camino hacia Boog.

-Hey Boog...- saludo el moreno con una sonrisa amigable -Te gustaria hacer algo despues del trabajo... ya sabes, podriamos ver una pelicula o algo-

A Boog le sorprendio un poco la invitacion, pero el animo del moreno rapidamente le hiso cambiar su ceño fruncido -hummm... claro porque no?-

Y asi... este dia fue olvidado completamente, solo asi como asi, y Esta foto de una niña

morena, y un pequeño niño rubio, se guardo como un mero recuerdo. De lo que seria el futuro.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno espero allan disfrutado este Fanfic, no olviden comentar. Y si les gusta esta pareja tanto como a mi. No duden en visitar mi cuenta de DeviantArt. (Donde tengo un fanart de este fanfic) entre muchos dibujos mas BooLen! MI CUENTA ES...** .com **(solo quiten el guion de entre las ww)**  
**


End file.
